


The Very Secret Diary of Wakiya Aiko

by Jude



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Naughty, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude/pseuds/Jude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for... nothing, really.  Except some slapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Wakiya Aiko

Day 1: Who knew? Snooty blonde bitch in our class is Kiryuu Touga's little sister. Keiko, Yuuko, and I have made a pact to serve Nanami-sama so we can have a shot at him. Cooled down with Pocky before going to get our "Nanami-sama Rulez" tattoos.

Day 2: Have begun to serve Nanami-sama's twisted ways. Already finding myself deeply attracted to bows larger than my head.

Day 10: Becoming clear that getting close to Touga-san will be harder than we thought. Nanami will kill us if we try anything.

Day 14: Nanami sent us to do her bidding today. Keiko slapped Anthy.

Day 15: Nanami sent us to do her bidding today. Keiko slapped Anthy again.

Day 16: Nanami sent us to do her bidding today. Keiko slapped Anthy yet again. Suspect she's getting rather a kick out of this.

Day 17: Keiko slapped Anthy again. Turns out Nanami has been watching every time. Kinky.

Day 18: Keiko slapped Anthy, and this time, Nanami came out and "chased" us off. Suspect Nanami going for hurt-comfort thing.

Day 22: Nanami dressed Anthy in dissolving dress, paid waiter to spray her down with champagne. V. kinky. Tenjou girl interfered in v. hot scene, turned it all sweet with flowers. V. disappointing.

Day 27: Keiko slapped Anthy today, and Anthy slapped back! Had to go cool off in dorm room with Pocky, GoodVibes catalog. Considering "Anthy Rulez" tattoos where Nanami won't see.

Day 35: Just back from whirlwind trip to India full of hardship, bugs, elephants. At least Nanami not really into bondage, as elephants would have crushed us if we were unable to flee. Brought back many interesting toys, Kama Sutra. In other news, GoodVibes package arrived.

Day 42: Emerged from hot threesome to find that something's been going on with Nanami-sama. Didn't know she was into noserings.

Day 48: Nanami getting weirder with scenes. Now ignoring Keiko on orders.

Day 49: Hoped for hot scene with Keiko making up with Nanami, but no go. Expected more traditional topping from N, but she hasn't been quite right since the cowbell incident.

Day 58: N living in tower with v. hot chairman and Anthy. Suspect much slapping going on.

Day 59: Keiko getting back at N for earlier scene. More slapping, sans Anthy. Is it too much to hope for a good make-up scene?

Day 60: Received package with rose seal on it: the Sword of Dios Vibe! Note says it's consolation for lack of make-up scenes.

Day 61: New toy v. exciting. Definitely revolutionary.

Day 62: Class? Who goes to class?

Day 63: Nanami? Keiko? Who're they?

Day 65: Need to eat, drink, walk around some. Yuuko hasn't moved in days. Batteries ran out this morning.

Day 66: Got more batteries! Go me!

Day 69: Went to get more batteries and found N now serving tea day in and day out to brother and hot Saionji guy. She'll kill us if we try anything. But who cares? /We've/ got the Power of Dios!


End file.
